Le journal d'un immortel
by SuperVovo
Summary: Un être démoniaque, mais diaboliquement séduisant rencontre lors de sa vie de débauche et de meurtre bon nombre de personnages très puissants qui ne le laisseront pas indifférent...Duo,Trowa,Heero…YAOIII !


_Ca fait longtemps que j'hésite à publier cette fic, mais ça y'est c'est fait alors Adieu Berte !_

****

**ATTENTION**_ : Cette fic n'en est pas vraiment une, il s'agit en fait de l'historique d'un personnage de jeux de rôle romancé comme si c'était une fic (vu le scénario du maître des jeux c'est à peu prés pareil : vous connaissez beaucoup de jeux de rôle où vous affrontez **Wufei de Gundam Wing AC**, avant de vous retrouvez dans les bras de **Naaza de Hoshin** pour devenir le meilleur ami de **Heero de GW AC** ?)._

_Donc vous l'aurez compris c'est un **X-cross**, même si la plupart des perso sont issue de Gundam Wing AC (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je le met dans cette section). En gros ya :_

**_9 perso de GW AC_**

**_1 perso de Fruits baskets_**

**_1 perso d'Hoshin _**

**_Plus plusieurs perso inventé dont le héros puisque ce sont les personnages des joueurs_**

**_(…yen aura pitêtre d'autre, au bon vouloir du maître des jeux )_**

_Vous allez m'dire, pourquoi j'me casse la tête à adapter cet historique en me cassant la tête à tous changer alors que j'ai plein de fics en cours ? Ben en fait, c'est que ce truc est l'un des meilleurs trucs que j'ai jamais écrit (c'est p-ê pas grand chose mais j'en suis toute fière _

_Iil s'agit du jeux de rôle **Nephilim Révélation**, donc si vous connaissez vous apprécierez p-ê plus, mais c'est pas dit parce que j'ai essayé de simplifier le plus possible l'histoire de ce monde alternatif (assez compliqué que même moi j'ai pas tout compris') pour que des personnes n'ayant jamais entendu parler de _Ka-soleil_ ou d'_anamorphose_ puisse comprendre. Je vais aussi me permettre de changer quelques noms qui embrouillent tous le monde. Pardon aux connaisseurs '''. _

_Quelques petits trucs pour mieux comprendre : _

**_Les immortels_**_ sont des esprits supérieurs qui possèdent des corps humains (l'humain meurent quand il se fait posséder et l'immortel prend le contrôle du corps). Dans ce monde il y a environ 1 immortel pour 200 000 personnes normales. _

**_Néphem_**_ : race d'immortels qui se réincarnent dans le corps d'un autre humain dés que le corps meurent de vieillesse ou autre._

**_Sélinim_**_ : race d'immortels qui tirent leurs pouvoirs de la Lune Noire (astre qu'eux seuls peuvent voir). Ils **ne possèdent qu'un corps** qui s'arrête de vieillir dés qu'ils en ont pris possession et qu'ils gardent pour l'éternité (un peu comme les vampires)._

_Les Sélinim sont soit des **nécromanciens,** soit des **anamorphes** (qui peuvent transformer leurs corps : se faire pousser des ailes, se rajouter 4 bras…) et le reste on s'en fou on en parle pas dans cette fic ._

**_Simulacre_**_ : c'est le nom que donne les immortels aux corps humains qu'ils habitent._

_Ca yé ! fini ! place à la fic ! Il reste encore quelqu'un ? Ouais toi cher lecteur ki a eu le courage de tout lire : MERCI tu seras pas déçu (enfin j'espères)_

.****

**Journal de S.**

**_J'ai décidé de consigner par écrit ce qui m'arrive car cela peut arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, si vous lisez ceci, je suis probablement mort. Mort ?... moi….quelle ironie… Et alors que j'écris ces quelques lignes, je prends soudain conscience de la mortalité de ce monde…_**

17 septembre 2003 :

Tous les immortels sont en danger, nos ennemis se multiplient et prolifèrent comme un virus incurable : les arcanes mineurs, la police, l'armée, les organismes secrets (secret ? Ah ! Ces humains !), les ombres, les collaborateurs…l'étau se resserre, et je crains, pour la première fois de toute ma longue existence, qu'elle prenne fin. L'immortel que je suis, se rend compte à présent que la mort de mon simulacre entraînerait ma destruction. Mais mon récit est confus (autant que mon esprit) laissez moi revenir au commencement de ma fin.

Quatre……me pardonnera-tu ?

La vérité est morte avec toi, et les quelques éléments que tu me laisses, ne sont qu'une poignée de sable dans le désert. Qu'avais-tu découvert ? Que décrivais-tu avec tant d'effroi dans ce petit carnet de cuir ? Est-ce cela qui t'avais poussé à nous trahir ? Et qu'as-tu fais pour avoir ainsi été ronger par les remords ? Toutes ces questions me torturent autant que ma propre culpabilité. Les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre…… Ils n'ont pas serré ton corps déjà froid, ils n'ont pas embrassé tes cheveux rougis par le sang… Ils ne peuvent comprendre, ils ne savent rien de toi. Et moi que sais-je ? Si peu… ces quelques mots lus en secrets, ce vêtement Inca, ce cœur qui t'était destinée …presque rien (1).

Je dois savoir ce qu'est « l'Omma » que tu recherchais depuis tant d'années et qui t'as coûté la vie, je dois retrouver cette étrange Tour qui le cherche également, il en va de notre destinée à tous. Professeur G, il saura, il était avec toi, c'est ma seule piste. Nous l'avons retrouvé, et je trouverai un moyen…il le faut…

_(1) c'est pas très clair, mais Quatre attendait une greffe de cœur _

12 novembre 2003 :

Enfin je trouve un instant pour poursuivre ma confession.

Je me fourvoyais en disant que j'espérais apporter une quelconque aide à quiconque avec ce témoignage… Je cherchais une noble raison pour justifier ce journal, mais il ne sert en vérité qu'à soulager ma conscience et à confier les doutes et les incertitudes qui me hantent. En effet, plus mon investigation progresse, plus je semble me perdre dans des brides d'informations n'ayant aucun lien apparent. G ne savait rien, ou si peu…Il ne nous à rien appris sur l'Omma ou sur Quatre, et c'était notre seule piste…c'est affligeant de penser que tout mes espoirs reposaient sur ce petit vieillard…

Mais j'ai peut-être tendance à être trop sombre (comme c'est surprenant de la part d'un sélinim…), ce « petit vieillard », qui a, je ne sais comment, réussit à gagner ma sympathie, m'a permis de rencontrer Duo…

Je l'ai trouvé quand je ne cherchais plus, je n'espérai plus, mon éternité s'annonçait comme une terre de ténèbres où j'errerai seul et torturé.

C'est lui qui, avec pour seuls remèdes sa douceuret son rire cristallin, à panser mon cœur brisé

Je me vante en disant que « je l'ai trouvé » comme j'aurais trouvé un joyau légendaire dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Puff « je l'ai trouvé »…J'étais bien trop aveuglé par mon désespoir, trop englouti par mes sombres pensées, pour m'apercevoir de la merveille que j'avais sous les yeux….Duo…Le sourire de Duo…comment vous décrire…il me faudrait être poète pour vous dépeindre la lumière de son sourire. Il illumine mon obscur univers, mon étoile…

ma petite étoile…tu sembles si fragile….si fragile…ma petite étoile…ne t'éteins pas…il ne me reste que toi…. _angelino mio_…(2)

_(2) j'l'ai pas encore dit, mais le héros est italien…(j'pense que c'est pas la peine de traduire )_

20 novembre 2003 :

**ILS ME L'ONT PRIS, ILS M'ONT ENLEVE DUO, MON ETOILE !**

**MIO ANGELINO !**

L'éternité servira ma vengeance.

19 décembre 2003 :

Ces dernières semaines ont été les plus éprouvantes de toute mon existence. Après maintes recherches, filatures, infiltrations, nous avons retrouvé Duo. Je dis « nous » car une aide Selinim, Nephem, humaine et même divine m'a été plus que précieuse.

J'ai du déployer toute ma puissance pour ne serait-ce qu'atteindre la cellule où il était retenu. Quand je le vis enfin, le corps meurtri, des larmes coulant en minces filets cristallins sur son visage, une arme appuyée sur la tempe…Une rage dissimulée, mais incommensurable s'empara alors de moi. C'est pourtant d'une voix calme, presque indifférente, que j'ordonnai à son agresseur de le relâcher. Il ne bougea pas, maintenant juste un peu plus fermement sa prise, refusant d'admettre l'inéluctabilité de sa mort. Kurt Storm, le Nephem qui m'accompagnait, fit léviter l'arme de notre adversaire, ce qui me permit de mettre fin à son insignifiante existence.

Duo étant en état de choc, Kurt veillait sur lui pendant que j'éliminais un à un nos ennemis grâce aux griffes acérées qui recouvraient mes multiples bras. Mais je sentais mes forces faiblir et les leurs affluer. Même l'horreur forestière, l'immensité de ronces qui parcourait mon corps d'anamorphe et permettait à mes chairs de se reconstituer, ne parvenait plus à soigner mes innombrables blessures. C'est alors qu'un souffle glacial, terrorisant pour les mortels et la plupart des immortels, s'insinua en moi, m'apportant un message d'espoir. Une horde de zombies, de spectres et autres créatures nécromantiques déferla dans l'étroit couloir, fauchant l'une après l'autre les âmes impurs des soldats. Je sus alors que tout était fini, et, sachant que Mark (3) prendrait à présent soin de mon ange, je m'écroulai sur le sol et me laissai sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Dès que j'eu repris des forces, bien que mon état soit encore faible, mon premier réflexe fut d'aller voir Duo. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le voir, le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras, le garder près de moi pour l'éternité…

J'appris par Mark qu'il avait été mis en salle d'isolement, et c'est en camisole de force, recroquevillé sur lui-même que je retrouvais ma si précieuse étoile. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin ma présence et posa les yeux sur moi, je sentis mon cœur de glace voler en éclat ne laissant que de ternes morceaux de verre répandus en mon âme. Ce que je vis dans son regard aurait provoqué en moi une jubilatoire impression de puissance, d'excitation, de fierté, si ce regard n'avait pas été le sien…

Pas lui…

Pas Duo…

mon Duo…

Ceux que j'y vis ? De la peur, une peur immense et incontrôlable, une peur ? Non. Une terreur maladive qui faisait trembler son corps fragile, et sa bouche qui formulait toujours le même mot…Ce mot encore et encore…brisant un peu plus à chaque syllabe les restes de mon âme tourmentée…« Monstre »…

Ne supportant plus cette litanie qui déchirait mon être, je laissai mon ange détruit et rejoignit Mark qui avait demandé à me parler en privé. Imaginant, plus que comprenant ma peine, il me proposa une solution radicale pour retrouver le Duo heureux et insouciant qui m'avait tant aimé. En effet, l'un de ses nombreux pouvoirs de nécromancien lui permettait d'effacer, définitivement et sans aucune séquelle, les souvenirs d'un humain. Duo pouvait ainsi tout oublier, son enlèvement, ses tortures, ma métamorphose…tout. Un dernier regard à travers la vitre sans tain sur l'être fragile recroquevillé sur lui-même, mit fin à mon hésitation. Il devait oublier, tout oublier.

_(3) Mark, un autre Sélinim était autrefois connu sous le nom de Vlad Dracula ._

_Mais il a réussit, je ne sais trop comment à changer de corps et à maintenant l'apparence d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année._

22 décembre 2003

Mark ayant mit la main sur ces confessions, il fut quelque peu vexé d'y être si peu présent. Il est vrai que je ne lui rends pas justice, car il a toujours était un ami très cher, et bien plus que cela en vérité. Nous sommes tout de suite devenus très complices et il n'y a jamais eut le moindre différent entre nous (si ce n'est une quelconque histoire de portrait sans importance). Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais plus rencontré de Sélinim de sa trempe. Son charisme, son charme, son élégance et sa classe perpétuelle font de lui un digne représentant de notre « race ». Sa beauté quasi vampirique, par sa peau neigeuse et sa longue chevelure corbeau, reflète la mort qui l'a enfanté. Si vous voulez connaître le visage de la mort, plongez dans ses yeux de jade, vous découvrirez alors un abysse d'une fascination morbide et comprendrez tout le sens du mot « ténèbres ». La peinture envoûtante que je vous fais de lui peut prêter à confusion sur la nature de nos relations, mais sachez que nos rapports sont tout autres. Chez les humains, cela pourrait se comparer à un amour fraternel, mais ce sentiment de mortel me parait encore trop faible…Laissons cela, disons simplement qu'il compte beaucoup à mes yeux.

29 décembre 2003 :

Quand Mark eut terminé ses séances d'hypnose, c'est le cœur battant que je vis Duo s'approcher de moi, un sourire inondant de lumière son visage séraphique. Il me sauta au cou et je le serrai dans mes bras, tout en adressant, d'un simple regard, à mon ami mon infinie reconnaissance. S'en suivit, trois semaines de rêve. Nous devions d'abord nous occuper de l'héritage de Duo. G lui ayant légué toute sa fortune (principalement une entreprise de produits pharmaceutiques), mon ange ne serait pas à l'abri d'autres enlèvements, tant que nous n'aurions pas réglé cette affaire. Ceci terminé, je décidai de partir en voyage avec Duo, lui faire découvrir mon Italie « natale ». Enthousiasmé par sa toute récente fortune, mon amour faisait folie sur folie (il réussit tout de même à dépenser 32 000€ en une semaine) mais il pouvait se le permettre. Et quand bien même je lui conseillais d'être un tant soit peu plus raisonnable, il m'était absolument impossible de résister à son regard de petit chat battu (quand il n'utilisait pas des moyens encore plus déloyaux). Mais tout cela importait peu, il était prés de moi, heureux, ce qui emplissait mon cœur d'une douce et apaisante chaleur. Le jour, je sentais ses bras m'enlacer, la nuit sa longue chevelure soyeuse glissait sur ma peau en la plus délicieuse des caresses, à chaque instant j'étais bercé par son rire cristallin, je me nourrissais de ses lèvres comme je me nourris de Ka Lune Noire (4), ressentant le doux frisson de l'extase parcourir mon être.

Pourtant, une crainte grandissait en moi, la crainte qu'il ne découvre « à nouveau » ma nature et disparaisse à tout jamais de ma vie. C'est pourquoi je pris la décision d'être tout à fait honnête avec lui.

_(4) pour faire court, c'est l'énergie (le flux) magique qui se dégage de la Lune Noire._

17 janvier 2004 :

La première fois que je lui appris ma condition d'immortel, il parut surpris, et refusa d'admettre la vérité de ma confession. Les joints qu'il fuma finirent même par lui faire oublier la totalité de notre conversation.

21 janvier 2004 :

Il me fallu donc formuler ce pénible aveu de nouveau. Sa réaction cette fois, me paru bien étrange car il acquiesça simplement et la seule remarque qu'il me fit fut de me demander si je voulais sortir dans un night club. Je trouvais qu'il prenais tout ça un peu trop bien, mais sortir ne nous ferait pas de mal, et permettrait de se détendre quelque peu (je devais de plus sortir pour me nourrir de Ka Lune Noire). Durant cette soirée, Duo se déchaîna sur la piste de danse, enflammant tout ce qu'il touchait, mais soudain je le perdis de vue et même une fouille méthodique de la boîte de nuit et des environs ne me permit pas de le retrouver. C'est mort d'inquiétude que je rentrais à l'hôtel espérant qu'il soit rentré pendant mes recherches. Je laissai mon numéro de portable à la réceptionniste, au cas où il rentrerait pendant mon absence, et partit ratisser la ville à la recherche de mon compagnon. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on me l'enlève ? Je le voulais prés de moi pour l'éternité, et à peine retrouvé, il m'échappe encore une fois ? Où es-tu Duo ?

Par chance, après des heures de recherche, j'arrivai devant une décharge où je reconnus la voiture que nous avions louée. Je me précipitai vers la silhouette familière qui dominait une montagne de déchets et me tournait le dos. Duo…Que faisait-il ici ? Son regard améthyste était plongeait dans l'océan. Il était resté là, immobile, à regarder l'immensité de la mer, perdue dans ses pensées. Il était inhabituellement silencieux. Parle-moi Duo. Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Crie, hurle, insulte-moi s'il le faut mais quitte ce désert de silence qui t'éloigne de moi !

Rien. Pas un mot ne franchit ses lèvres jusqu'à notre arrivée à Paris. J'attendais désespérément l'instant où nous serions seuls, pour lui parler, essayer de m'expliquer, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose…j'étais en train de le perdre.

Mais il me devança. Arrivés à Paris, il dessella enfin ses lèvres et, le regard fuyant, il me demanda de le laisser réfléchir un mois ou deux, il avait « besoin de temps »…

Et c'est le cœur déchiré que je le regardais s'éloigner à travers la foule indifférente de l'aéroport.

Je restai là, interdit, quand mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Mark. Ce n'était pas le moment, je l'envoyai balader violemment et rentrai à mon appartement. Je pris alors un morceau de fusain, et commença une esquisse pour me vider l'esprit. Mais cela n'était pas aussi simple, chaque ligne, chaque courbe tracée me rappelait le visage de Duo. Parfois, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, et quand mes yeux se posaient à nouveau sur la toile, mon amour se tenait là, l'un de ses indescriptibles sourires aux lèvres, me dévisageant de ses adorables yeux de chat tigré. Et je restais là, à contempler ce pâle fantôme de mon étoile perdue.

Mark, ayant rapidement compris qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, arriva dans mon appartement, et découvrant les douzaines de portraits qui jonchaient le sol de marbre, s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je me serrai contre lui et laissai enfin couler les larmes que j'avais si longtemps retenues. Je sentis alors une deuxième paire de bras m'entourer. Heero ? Une telle marque d'affection était tout à fait exceptionnelle de sa part, ce qui accentua la sensation de réconfort qui m'avait envahie. Je voulus expliquer à Mark ce qui s'était passé, mais jetant un coup d'œil à Heero, je me souvins qu'il ignorait tout de notre condition d'immortel (à Mark et moi-même). Le nécromancien m'assura que je pouvais parler sans crainte, alors je lui rapportai la confession que j'avais faite à Duo. Et c'est alors, je ne sais pour quelle raison, qu'il décida d'avouer à son tour qu'il était sélinim à Heero. Celui-ci parut décontenancé au vue de cette révélation, et sortit après avoir marmonner quelques mots comme quoi il devait réfléchir.

24 janvier 2004 :

C'est ainsi que mon meilleur ami et votre serviteur sombrâmes dans les méandres de la tristesse. Mais il n'est pas dans le caractère d'un sélinim de s'apitoyer sur son sort, c'est pourquoi nous décidâmes d'aller dévaliser le pont bijoutier de Florence, avant de le faire exploser, en faisant, bien entendu, le plus de morts possible. Cette prouesse nous permit de faire sortir toute la rage destructrice qui grandissait en nous. Finalement tous ces mortels sont vraiment indispensables, car il n'y a rien de tel qu'un massacre bien sanguinolent pour calmer ses nerfs.

26 janvier 2004 :

Je me rendis à la boîte de strip-tease où travaillait Duo dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mon aimé. Je m'assis au fond de la salle et observais longuement à la recherche d'une natte fendant l'air. C'est alors que je le vis, il était dans les coulisses, riant avec quelques uns de ses amis…

Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule. Trowa Barton. Monsieur « je n'ai pas le droit de vous répondre ». Ce nécromant avait vraiment le don de m'exaspérer. Il avait participé pour je ne sais quelles raisons à l'enlèvement de Duo, et passé son temps à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je ne le traitais pas réellement comme un ennemi uniquement car, j'ignore toujours pourquoi, il m'avait un jour sauvé la vie. Mais ce soir là, je n'étais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer à ce petit jeux de questions-réponses qui ne menait jamais nul par. Je lui en fis part, mais ignorant mon sarcasme, il prit place à mes cotés et me demanda, avec ce ton ennuyeusement plat dont il ne se défaisait jamais, comment je me remettais de ma rupture. Cela commençait bien…

Il évoqua ensuite le nouveau compagnon de Duo et bien que j'eus peine à le croire, cela piqua ma curiosité et je lui demanda nonchalamment qui était « l'heureux élu ». Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'il osa me répondre, toujours aussi indifférent : « Vous l'avez devant vous ». Mais première réaction fut de lui rire au nez, cela me paraissait tellement ridicule que Duo est pu être séduit par cet odieux croque-mort... Mais quand je le vis s'approcher de mon petit ange et le prendre dans ses bras sans que le sourire de Duo ne déserte son visage, je sus qu'il disait vrai. C'est alors que le corps envahi d'un feu dévastateur, je quittai le night club et déchiquetai tous ceux qui avait le malheur de croiser ma route. Le sang de mes victimes qui recouvrait mon corps finit par éteindre les braises incandescentes de mon esprit, laissant place à une insupportable sensation de froid et de solitude.

Mark me rejoignit, et vit l'état déplorable dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais arrivé à un point où tout m'indifférait, je sentais le dégoût et le désespoir me ronger de l'intérieur…J'étais pitoyable, comme me le fit remarquer mon vieil ami. Cela me blessa, surtout venant de lui, mais c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Ma fierté avait été éraflée. Je ne me laisserais pas sombrer dans un sentimentalisme malsain, je devais agir.

27 janvier 2004 :

C'est pourquoi je me rendis, accompagné par « mon frère », à la chambre de Duo, quémander quelques explications. Bien entendu, Barton était présent, mais Mark parvint (grâce à un obscur et ancien code nécromancien) à le faire sortir. Duo se montra inhabituellement froid et distant à mon égard. Il justifia sa relation avec Trowa par le fait que LUI ne lui avait jamais menti, mais je trouvais ce motif de rupture un peu léger. Je compris rapidement que quelque chose le tourmentait, il semblait étrangement mélancolique, toute gaîté avait désertée son doux visage.

Au bout de quelques questions, il finit par m'avouer que ce lâche de croque mort détenait ses parents et faisait pression sur lui. Je lui proposai immédiatement mon aide, mais il me fit comprendre d'une façon détournée qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il m'arrive malheur. Je ne pu retenir un léger sourire. Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour prendre congé et lui promis qu'il ne m'arriverait rien. Il me sauta soudainement au cou et me disputa de la façon la plus adorable qui soit : « T'as pas intérêt ». Je le serrai tendrement contre moi et voulus goûter ses lèvres une toute dernière fois, mais il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me poussa rapidement à l'extérieur avant de refermer aussitôt la porte. Je passai nonchalamment devant Barton, avant de quitter l'immeuble suivit de près par Mark. Voyant le sourire de satisfaction qu'esquissaient mes lèvres, mon compagnon comprit immédiatement que je connaissais le moyen de récupérer mon amour mortel et, d'une main posée sur mon épaule, il m'assura de son éternel soutient.

A SUIVRE…

_C'est très bizarre, on dirait que cette fic n'est pas de moi : _

_- J'aimais (enfin mon perso aimais) Quatre alors que c'est loin d'être mon perso préféré._

_- Je hais Trowa alors que…c'est **TROWA, THE BISHO ! LA PERFECTION INCARNEE ! MON PREFERE ENTRE TOUS !**_

_Bref c'est les dés et le maître des jeux qui décident de toute façon…c'est vraiment trop injuuuste !_

_Donc spéciale dédicace à ma **Iria Chan chériiieee**, la plus sadique de tous les maîtres des jeux, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Merci à **Alex**, mon petit Kurt Storm qui continue à m'aider et à me supporter malgré toutes les emmerdes qui m'arrivent (il a quand même faillit se faire tuer par Trowa '')_

_Enfin voilaaaa, j'espère que vous étiez pas trop largués (perso je sais toujours pas ce que c'est que « l'Omma », mais bon '''')_

_Tagazokkkkkk !_

_Supervovo _

**PS **: Si ça vous intéresse je publierais aussi la vie du héros depuis le début et dans l'ordre chronologique, ça explique (en très très résumé) les différentes étapes de sa vie depuis sa venu en ce monde en 1924 et comment il a su traverser les époques (ya aussi quelques bishos).


End file.
